


Not Empty Anymore

by MsFaust



Category: Fantastic Four, Persona 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Persona Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 11:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13099371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: In which a killer's methods are discussed, and someone has a surprise.





	Not Empty Anymore

"OK, I'll ask one last time. You're sure nobody was thrown into the TV world since Crystal?"

"Yes!" Herbie replied, sounding annoyed. "Nobody!"

"So Mr. Elder was never thrown into the TV world," Sue mused. "And he didn't show up on the Midnight Channel."

"But why kill him here?" Johnny asked. "Why not throw him in like the others?"

"Well," said Reed, rubbing his chin in thought. "We did save the last three of his would-be victims."

"So yer sayin' he changed his method 'cause you saved me, Frankie, and Crystal?" Ben didn't look happy. "Then how are we supposed to catch him?"

"We'll find a way," Reed reassured him. "We've got two more Persona users on our team now."

As Reed spoke, Herbie suddenly looked uncomfortable. The robot mascot appeared to have sweat--or something like it--rolling down the side of his head.

"Phew. I'm roasting." He straightened up, reaching towards his head. "I'm taking this off."

Johnny looked startled. "Wait, are you talking about your head?" He pushed Herbie's hand down. "If people see an empty mascot costume walking around, they're gonna freak!"

"That's what I wanted to tell you!" Herbie said excitedly. "I'm not empty anymore! I've been training and training, hoping to someday come and see you all, and now I finally have an inside!"

"You wanted to come see us?" asked Reed. "Why didn't you come to our world sooner?"

"Something kept holding me back," Herbie answered. "Though I'm not sure what it was." He made a face. "Gahhh! I can't take it anymore! Off it goes!"

And with that, he grabbed his head and gave a firm tug.

To everyone's surprise, instead of an empty costume like Reed and Johnny had seen before, there was a teenage boy with short blonde hair and brown eyes inside the suit. The boy sighed happily.

"Ah, much better."

"Whoa..."

"Is that...really you, Herbie?"

"Mm-hm!" Herbie nodded happily. "Ah, does anyone have anything for me to wear? I'm kind of like a newborn under here."

"L-like a newborn?!?" Frankie looked startled.

"Maybe you shouldn't take that off just yet." Sue stood. "Come on, Frankie. Let's go find Herbie some clothes."

**Author's Note:**

> Character Guide-
> 
> Reed Richards: Yu Narukami (Team leader, plus it seems that being a Wild Card takes some...flexibility)  
> Johnny Storm: Yosuke Hanamura (Personalities seem to match well)  
> Sue Storm: Chie Satonaka (First appears early in the game, strong fighter)  
> Frankie Raye: Yukiko Amagi (Fire powers, somewhat similar personality)  
> Ben Grimm: Kanji Tatsumi (Rough guys with hearts of gold)  
> Crystal (Inhuman): Rise Kujikawa (Just seemed to work out that way)  
> HERBIE: Teddie (non-human friends of the protagonist)
> 
> (Spoiler)  
> Alicia Masters: Naoto Shirogane (Love interest of Ben/Kanji)  
> (End spoiler)
> 
> Mole Man: King Moron
> 
> Feel free to make suggestions, especially Personas.
> 
> Human HERBIE: http://candlehat.deviantart.com/art/HERBIE-humanized-173992392


End file.
